Most portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), light emitting diode displays (LED displays), etc. Many components of portable electronic devices require a substantial amount of power to operate. For example, an EWD generally requires 20 to 40 milliwatts (mW) of power to operate. Additionally, many portable electronic devices, including their displays, generate a fair amount of heat. Such heat, including heat from a surrounding environment of a portable electronic device, may be useful in optimizing the efficiency of the portable electronic device.